I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive transmissions and other installations requiring torque conversion from a power source.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known automatic transmissions for vehicles. These previously known automatic transmissions, however, do not provide an infinitely variable gearing ratio between the input and output shafts.